Apparatuses which include applicator heads, applicator nozzle arrangements, adaptor plates and/or mounting plates are used in various sectors of industry in order to continuously or intermittently apply different materials which are capable of flow. For example, adhesives, lacquers, and coating materials are applied to hygiene articles, wood products, machine parts, and bodywork parts of vehicles or the like, in bead form, line form, point form or over an area.
For that purpose the applicator nozzle arrangements and applicator heads are connected to a fluid source, for example, an adhesive container, from which the fluid may be conveyed by a pump through a feed passage to the applicator nozzle arrangement. The flow of fluid can be interrupted or enabled, such as by a valve arrangement which is connected into the feed passage. When the valve is in the open condition the fluid then flows through a discharge passage in the applicator nozzle arrangement. The passage communicates with a discharge opening for delivery of the fluid, from which the fluid then issues under pressure and then passes on to the substrate which is movable, for example, by a conveyor device relative to the discharge opening and thus relative to the applicator nozzle arrangement. When the fluid is being applied the applicator nozzle arrangement can be in contact with the substrate (contact type). In other embodiments, the applicator nozzle arrangement maintains a spacing between itself and the substrate (non-contact type).
Such applicator heads and applicator nozzle arrangements are known, for example, from PCT/EP00/04137 to the present applicants.
In order to maintain, repair or replace the applicator head and/or the applicator nozzle arrangement in the state of the art, it is necessary to release the large number of fixing screws which connect the applicator nozzle arrangement to the applicator head, such screws generally being difficult to access by virtue of the geometry of the machine. That procedure needs tools, takes up time and from time to time requires skill on the part of the fitter. In addition, after the mounting operation, it is necessary to check for correct positioning of the applicator nozzle arrangement which has possibly altered during the mounting procedure, and that is complicated and expensive.